The Paddle
by The Other Person On The Wall
Summary: Jay, Sean, Spinner, Craig, and Marco got into a fight, and Mr. Simpson must show them the consequences. Contains paddling, spanking, corporal punishment. Do not read if you are offended by this, but if you aren't read and review!


**Warning: Contains paddling of teenagers.**

"Mr. Simpson?" a voice asked.

It was right after school ended, and all the students had gone home. Save for a few...

Archibald "Archie" "Snake" Simpson looked up from the tests he was grading, and he raised an eyebrow. Ms. Hatzilakos was somehow holding 5 boys by their collars. The five boys in question were Jay Hogart, Gavin "Spinner" Mason, Craig Manning, Sean Cameron, and Marco Del Rossi. They all looked like a mess.

"Yes, Ms. Hatzilakos?" Simpson asked, although he had an idea of what she wanted with them.

Jay had a look of indifference on his face. Spinner and Sean looked somewhat nervous, although they were trying to play cool. Craig looked very nervous, while Marco looked downright terrified.

"Sit down boys," Hatzilakos ordered, releasing them. The boys were smart enough to listen instead of running away (as they were clearly thinking), and just sat down in the chairs at the computers. Jay immediantly put his feet up, and smirked when Hatzilakos had glared at him. Jay had been through this process several times, and it never seemed to make a difference on him. Craig gave Jay a look of shock, and faced the ground. Spinner, Sean, and Marco did the same.

"What happened?" Simpson asked.

"Why don't you explain that boys?" Hatzilakos asked. The boys stayed silent for a moment, before Craig spoke up.

"It was at lunch today, Mr. Simpson. Well...Jay and Sean were pushing eachother around...I don't think they were doing it to fight...but Sean shoved Jay into our table and spilled Coke all over Spinner's homework. Spinner and Jay started fighting, and Marco tried to pull them off but got punched too...and then we all just started fighting, I guess..." Craig mumbled, staring down at the floor.

"When will you boys learn fighting doesn't solve anything?" Simpson asked, placing a hand on his forehead in exasperation. He had to deal with students fighting WAY too many times this year. And he had seen these boys more then once...well, except Marco he guessed.

"We won't do it again!" Marco said, quickly, but then shut his mouth.

"We were just messing around," Jay pointed out smartly.

"We're sorry, Mr. Simpson," Spinner said as well, a little hopelessly though.

"I'm sorry, boys, but that doesn't excuse this behavior," Hatzilakos said sternly. "I'm also sure you all know the consequences,"

Marco, Craig, Sean, and Spinner all faced the ground. Jay just rolled his eyes and began tapping his fingers on a computer screen.

Degrassi Community School was one of several schools in the area that employeed the use of corporal punishment, or spanking to discipline its students. This was mostly done with paddles, such as those used by Mr. Simpson, Ms. Hatzilakos, Mr. Armstrong, and Mrs. Kwon. Some teachers, such as art teacher Ms. Dawes, only used their hands, while others, such as Mr. Perino and Principal Raditch, used their belts, but those two were only given the really bad cases. Simpson had used the paddle on several students, several times before. He usually didn't paddle Emma when she got in trouble at school...he made sure Emma got some good time across his knee when they got home for those days.

Jay didn't really care. He had been paddled several times by several teachers, and had even gotten the belt by Raditch just as many times. This was just going through the motions of a day for him.

Spinner was a bit nervous, but he was no stranger to the paddle, not even Simpson's. Didn't change the fact that he hated it.

Sean had been spanked several times before as well. His father had belted him before ditching him, and he had spent plenty of time across Tracker's knee. Strangely, he had only gotten the paddle twice before, once from Simpson and once from Hatzilakos.

Craig was nervous as well, but he had long ago realized the difference between his fathers abuse and common spanking. The first time he had been paddled, Simpson had made sure he was okay with it, and Craig truthfully was. Didn't mean he liked it, but he wasn't traumatized by it. Joey spanked him at home as well, but Craig considered Joey an actual father.

Marco was scared of out his mind. The last time he had been spanked was when he was 8, and he never had been paddled at school. Dylan and Paige had plently of horror stories from their brushes with the spanking device, and he was not prepared. At all.

Mr. Simpson looked at the five boys. He didn't like having to paddle the students (lord knows he and Joey got plently of it when they were in school), but it was his duty as a teacher to give them discipline. However...

"Ms. Hatzilakos, may I talk to you outside for a second?" he asked. She nodded and they walked into the hall beside the window to the room, keeping a close eye on the five boys. Inside, Jay immediantly began flicking Spinner in the head.

"Daphne, why don't you deal with them? I'm the the middle of grading papers," Mr. Simpson asked.

"I think they might take their punishment more seriously with you...well, some of them anyway, Marco looks pretty terrified," Ms. Hatzilakos thought.

Mr. Simpson sighed. They were both aware that Ms. Hatzilakos was the object of lust for most of the boys at Degrassi. And occasionaly they wouldn't take Ms. Hatzilakos's paddling seriously, even when she did it justice. Jay was an example, as he once heard him bragging about his time with Ms. Hatzilakos, and how "damn lucky" he was. Other cases weren't like this, such as one time when J.T. thought getting to spend some personal time with "Hotzilakos"was pretty cool. J.T. tear streaked face as he came out of her classroom showed he had been proven wrong.

So, when Ms. Hatzilakos was presented with a teenage boy, she occasionaly gave them off to other teachers.

"Why not Armstrong or Perino?" Simpson asked.

"Armstrong is out today, and I don't think the boys really deserve Perino's belt right now," Hatzilakos said. She gave Simpson a hard look. Simpson sighed and walked back into the classroom. "I'll wait here," Hatzilakos told him, standing outside by the door.

Simpson nodded, and then turned to the five boys. "Boys, I hope you realize that getting soda poured on your homework is not an appropiate reason to start a fight. Nothing is an appropiate reason to start a fight. I guess this will has to be a lesson to you," he lectured.

He reached over to a drawer and opened it, pulling out a foot-long thin wooden paddle. Marco's eyes widened, Craig gulped, and Sean and Spinner looked more nervous. Jay's face flashed a brief look of nervousness, but he smirked and it went away.

Mr. Simpson sighed. He motioned to Sean to stand up and come to the table. "Sean, you're first," he said.

Sean nodded and slowly stood up, coming to the table. He looked up at Mr. Simpson and said "I really am sorry. I didn't mean for any fight...". Simpson nodded. Sean had been a better student since confessing to stealing Simpson's laptop.

Sean unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down to his ankles, exposing his black and white plaid boxers,and then bent over the table. Marco looked shocked. "Wait, we have to take our pants down for this?" he asked Craig. Craig nodded. "Bet you like that view," Jay whispered to Marco. Marco glared at Jay for a moment, and then turned away.

Mr. Simpson raised the paddle in the air, and then brought it hard onto Sean's backside. SMACK. Sean winced, but knew he had several more to come.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. With each hit of the paddle, Sean winced, and his foot began to involuntarily kick a little, but he made sure to keep himself bent over and not cry.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Sean let out a little moan of pain, and his eyes were beggining to tear up from the pain, but he managed to keep his compusure. He was aware he deserved this.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Finally, at twenty smacks, Mr. Simpson held the paddle down. "You can get up, Sean. Go stand over facing the wall," he ordered. Sean nodded. Another humilating part of the punishment was having to stand facing the wall, without pulling your pants back up. Sean shuffled with his pants around his ankles and went to the wall and, out of habit, placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Marco, your turn," Simpson said, motioning with the paddle. Marco gulped and stood up, walking up to the table shakily. He was not looking forward to this. Marco immediantly bent across the table. Simpson sighed. "Pants down, Marco," he said.

"B-But, Mr. Simpson-" Marco started, remaining bent across the table. "Marco, just because this is your first paddling," Simpson said, making Marco blush and Jay snort. "That does not mean you won't be dealt with the same as the others. Pants down," he said firmly.

Marco nodded, and stood up, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans down. Marco was wearing simple red boxers. He bent himself back over the table.

Mr. Simpson lifted up the paddle and brought it down hard. SMACK. Marco immediantly let out an "Ow!". As Simpson continued to lift and smack Marco's behind with the paddle, the "ows" kept coming and Marco was jumping a little, and tearing up fast. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Marco was humiliated that he was already beginning to cry, as it made him seem weak, and would definently give Jay another reason to mock him.

Craig and Spinner just felt sorry for Marco. Jay actually didn't care, he just wanted to get out of here.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. At last, it was done. "You can get up, Marco. Go stand facing the wall," Simpson said. Marco got up quickly and wiped the tears off his face. He stepped out of his jeans as he practically dashed to the wall, standing next to Sean and placing his hands on the back of his head like he did. Simpson kicked Marco's pants underneath the table. Marco could get them when he was allowed to go.

Simpson was about to call Jay up next, but then he saw how Jay was looking up at the ceiling and spinning on his chair. He was sick of how Jay's attitude, and how little he was taking this seriously. He would have to do something special for Jay...

"Craig," Simpson said. "Come up here,"

Craig stood up and came up to the table. He slid his jeans down to his ankles and bent over the table. Simpson felt a mild amusement from the fact that Craig was wearing Spiderman boxers. Spinner and Jay also sniggered a bit, but shut up when Simpson glared at them.

He turned back to Craig and lifted the paddle. For a moment he thought about going easy on Craig, but shut it out. He knew Craig was comfortable with spanking, and silently thanked Joey for getting him to stop being so jumpy, or else this would be difficult.

Craig jumped when the first whack landed against his skin. SMACK. Craig always wondered why-SMACK-they let you keep your underwear up-SMACK-it didn't exactly help-SMACK-keep you protected-SMACK-from the sting-SMACK.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Craig was beggining to tear up, because holy crap this hurt! SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Mr. Simpson put the paddle aside for now. "You can get up, Craig. Go stand facing the wall," he said. Craig stood up and also stepped out of his jeans while going to the wall. He stood next to Marco and put his hands on the wall. He turned to Marco and Sean. Marco still had a couple tears, and Sean was just staring ahead. Craig noticed Marco was about to rub his sore backside. "I wouldn't do that," Craig warned.

"Why?" Marco asked.

"If he catches you rubbing it, you get another 20," Sean said. He and Craig learned this the hard way. Marco gulped and kept his hands on his head.

Simpson turned to Jay and Spinner. Spinner now looked apprehensive, but Jay still just looked bored. Simpson was getting real sick of Jay's attitude. He looked over at Ms. Hatzilakos, who was still waiting by the door. He kicked Craig's jeans under the table and turned back to the boys. "Gavin, come up here," he said.

Spinner got up, but said "I think I should apologize the most. I started the fight, anyway..."

Simpson nodded. "Thank you, Gavin. I'm glad you recognize this. However, I'm afraid this does not keep you from your punishment," he said. Spinner nodded and walked up to the table. He unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to his ankles. Spinner was wearing red boxer-briefs. He bent over the table. Simpson began quickly. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Spinner winced, but was determined not to tear up. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Jay was watching, but mostly to Mr. Simpson. He was curious as to why Simpson had saved him for last.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "Okay, Gavin, stand up and go face the wall," Simpson said. Gavin shuffled over to the wall next to Craig and placed his hands on the back of his head. It was just a habit gesture after being paddled.

Simpson paused and looked at Jay. Jay was sitting there, looking back at him. Jay stood up and came over to the table, but Simpson said "Wait, Jay,".

Jay looked at him, a little confused, but stopped. "Go sit back down for a moment," he said. Jay did as he was told, a little confused.

"Mr. Simpson?" Ms. Hatzilakos asked from the door.

"Sean, Marco, Craig, Gavin, you can all go," Simpson said. The four boys turned around. Sean and Spinner pulled their pants back up but stayed where they were. Craig and Marco quickly ran up to the table and grabbed their jeans, embarrased. They quickly pulled them back on. "What about Jay?" Craig asked. Jay glared at Craig, but Simpson just said "Don't worry about him. You can all go. I hope you guys remember this next time you decide to fight," he said. They nodded and quickly walked out the door, each giving Jay a look of confusion.

Once they had left, Mr. Simpson turned to Ms. Hatzilakos. "A word, please Daphne?" he asked. She nodded. He walked into the hall, closing the door, leaving Jay to wonder what was going to happen.

"What's wrong, Archie?" Hatzilakos asked.

"His attitude," Simpson said, pointing to Jay in the window. "He's treating this whole thing like a joke. I know how many times he's been through this, but it's clearly not enough. He needs more. I'm going to give him 40 with the paddle,"

"What?" Ms. Hatzilakos said. But Simpson wasn't finished. "And 20 with the belt to make sure he gets it,"

"Archie!" Ms. Hatzilakos said in shock. "Daphne, he's treating this like a joke. He needs to know that not only is this punishment serious, but getting into fights and breaking all the rules all the time is serious. He needs to be dealt with," Simpson said.

Hatzilakos looked at Mr. Simpson, and realized he was serious. "Okay. I trust you know what you're doing," she said.

"I know I do," Mr. Simpson said. Ms. Hatzilakos nodded and then walked away. "Daphne, where are you going?" Simpson asked.

Daphne turned to him with a small grin. "Oh, I think I've kept Peter waiting long enough. He got into trouble at his school for vandalizing a teachers desk, and I promised him a nice trip across my knee when I got home," she said. Simpson laughed at her grin. "Good luck with that," he said. She waved goodbye to him and kept walking. Simpson couldn't help but applaud her...her son Peter was a brat sometimes.

Mr. Simpson turned back to the problem he had at hand. He walked back into the classroom, and then shut the door. Jay looked at the action in confusion. What was Simpson planning...

Simpson turned to Jay. "Jay, you know your attitude is really getting on my nerves," he said.

Jay laughed. "C'mon, Mr. S, I'm just-"

"No, you're not. You think this is all one big joke to you? You think constantly getting detention and paddled and suspended is a joke? It's not. It's serious stuff Jay. You keep getting in trouble and life is come around and give you one hell of a smack in the face. You treated this whole session like something thats just keeping you from getting to your stupid Ravine. You know what, Jay, we're going to take care of that right now!"

Jay was now worried. Mr. Simpson looked real pissed, and serious. Jay was beggining to wonder if acting like an ass was a good idea for this one particular day.

"You're going to come up here and take your pants and underwear down," Simpson told him.

"What!" Jay said, leaping up in shock.

"And I'm going to give you 40 with the paddle, and 20 with the belt," he continued.

"Mr. Simpson! You can't do that! That's not fair!" Jay protested. He was not gonna let that happen!"

"Jay, I'm going to. And this is what's gonna happen every time you come back to me for discipline, and I'm going to make sure you come to me! Your attitude sucks, Jay, and it's about time you shaped up! Now come over here!" Simpson ordered.

Jay gulped, not actually scared. Every other time he had gotten the paddle or belt, he had just gotten his 20 or 10 whacks and was let go. He wasn't sure he could actually handle that much...

"Jay! Now!" Simpson ordered, louder this time. Jay paused for a moment, but then walked up to the table. He unbuckled his jeans and slid them down. When Simpson glared at him, Jay gulped and then tugged his black boxer-briefs down as well. Simpson pushed him over the table, and lifted the paddle up and brought it down hard. SMACK.

"OW!" Jay cried. That was harder then he had ever gotten it before. Simpson kept one hand on Jay's back to hold him down, and continued to paddle Jay's backside.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Jay grunted. He was trying to keep his tears and moans in, but this was really painful. Wood on bare skin was not a good combination...

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Jay felt tears begin to slip down his cheeks, and he tried to wiggle out of Simpson's grasp. Simpson kept him down, though, and just continued to wail on Jay.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Jay was now moaning a bit, and he was definently crying. This was very painful, and he could tell that he had gone over 20. His butt was turning red, as Simpson could see.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Finally, Jay stopped caring and let out his cries and pleas for Simpson to stop. This really fucking HURT!

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Please, Mr. Simpson stop! OW!" Jay cried. He was glad no one was hear to hear him.

"Only five more of the paddle, Jay," Simpson told him. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. With each hit Jay cried out. Finally, Mr. Simpson put the paddle down on his desk. He kept Jay down, who was crying. "M-Mr. Simpson...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he cried.

"I'm sorry, Jay, but you have 20 of the belt, coming," Simpson said, using his free hand to unbuckle it and tug it out of its loops. Jay cried again and looked away.

Simpson doubled the belt over, and snapped it quickly to test it. Jay winced at the sound, but then he cried when Simpson cracked it on his already red backside. CRACK.

Jay was now regretting the fight over and over again in his mind, and begging Mr. Simpson to stop. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

As he spanked Jay, Mr. Simpson lectured. "Jay, I meant what I said. From now on, each time you get in trouble, I'm going to make sure I deal with you, and this is what's going to happen. I hope this is a way we can start fixing that attitude of yours. It needs serious adjustment," he said.

Jay nodded, begging him to stop as well. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

Finally, it was over. Mr. Simpson let his hand up. Jay just lay there for a second, sobbing. Simpson put his belt back in. "You can get up now, Jay. Go face the wall," he said. Jay slowly got up and shuffled slowly over to the wall. He immediantly put his hands on his head. He knew if he rubbed his sore behind even once he would get another dosage. He just stood there, silently crying out his tears, and wishing his bare ass, which was dark red, was not out for the world to see.

Simpson sighed. He hoped he got through to Jay, at least for a start. He was going to follow through on his threat.

He sat back down and went back to his papers. He let Jay face the wall for about half an hour. After that, he turned in his seat. "Jay, come here," he said.

Jay complied, turning around, but then he realized Mr. Simpson could see his dick and quickly pulled his boxers and pants up. He walked over to Mr. Simpson.

"S-Sir? I am sorry about the fight...and everything else...I really am.." Jay said.

Mr. Simpson just stared at him. "Sir?" he asked.

"Jay, you should have left those down. I saw you rub it. You're getting another set," he warned.

Jay gaped. "No! No, sir, I swear I didn't! I-"

"Jay, I'm just kidding. You're free to go, and I hope you remember what I said," Mr. Simpson said with a small grin. Jay glared at him. "Not funny," he mumbled. But he nodded, and walked out. Mr. Simpson packed his stuff up and followed him. He gave Jay a nod goodbye as they walked to their seperate cars.

Mr. Simpson drove home, glad to be free from school.

Walking into the house, he came upon Emma sitting on a chair in the living room.

"Hey, Em. Your mom home?" he asked, looking around.

"No...she called and said she would be home late. I picked Jack up already..." Emma said. Simpson noticed she was quiet.

"Emma, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I got at trouble in school today," Emma said.

_Oh, god, _Simpson thought. "What?" he asked.

"I got into a fight with Hazel. Mrs. Kwon already paddled her, but she said that you could take care of me," Emma said, nervously shifting in her seat. Simpson gaped at her.

"Emma, another fight? Seriously?" he asked in exasperation. Emma nodded, knowing what she was in for.

Simpson sighed. "Well, I am dissapointed in you. You know the drill," he said.

Emma got up and came over to where he was sitting on the couch and bent herself across his lap. Mr. Simpson lifted her skirt up and pulled her panties down, exposing her bare bottom for punishment. As Mr. Simpson raised his hand to begin, he thought...

_Can't I get a break?_


End file.
